


dirty paws and restriction issues

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, and maybe cat abuse?m, crappy writing, i love it, if you squint there is some gore in there, not really - Freeform, this is just so dumb, this is not even fluff, this is so dumb, werweolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell that to my arm last month, everyone thinks i am a dumbass who fell down the stairs by himself--" Kyoutani snorted mumbling something along the lines. 'but you are a dumbass' making Yahaba glare at him before he decided to let it pass. "AND, tell that to our neighbor's cat."He cringed, a shiver running down his spine</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty paws and restriction issues

Yahaba ran and ran and ran, his feet aching, begging him to stop and rest, his lungs on fire, every breath a stab on his chest, but he could not stop, he definetely could not stop, neither look back nor hide, he knew that if he did there would be a much bigger price to pay than just getting tired of running. The bitter cold froze his cheeks and nose and made hid running a lot more difficult than he wished it was. He coughed feeling his feet slow down.

'No no no' he thought panic settling in his stomach like a heavy rock making his breathing stop and everything turned black when he lost hid footing, a rock on his path, something small making him stumble forth and with the momentum he got he fell down but did not quit, he started crawling trying every few seconds to stand up but when he heard the familiar howl closer than ever he knew that play time was over. With a quick move he turned around proceeding to drag hikmself on the ground, his uninjured leg not doing much to help him push himself away. His eyes franctically looked around, searching for any threat waiting for something to jump at him at any given moment and when they finally spotted a movement he froze, panic evident in his expression as the tall figure emerged from the trees, it's eyes trained on Yahaba and Yahaba only.

It growled and howled once more, spit staining its jaw as it made its way towards Yahaba with slow predatory steps. And when it finally was close enough so Yahaba could smell the foul stench of blood from its mouth it stopped looming above him like a shadow ,another growl rumbling from deep within it as his lips twisted back to show big sharp teeth ready to tear flesh and break bones. Yahaba shivered and clenched his fists.

"Oh, that's fucking enough Kentarou" He barked shoving the beast away, nose scrunched up and eyebrows furrowed into annoyance. "I got it, you hate being restricted, but did you really have to chase me all the way here to make your point?" He finished crosing his arms over his chest glaring into the deep eyes of the beast--also known as his boyfriend, something that still rolled funnily on his tongue and made him cringe at how cheesy and silly it sounded, especially during moment like these. He waited and watched the beast shrink, fur replaced with smooth tanned skin. 'Finally' Yahaba breathed rolling his eyes as Kyoutani continued glaring through the darkness. Eyes piercingly narrow ,frown hanging on his lips as per usual. 

"I told you i don't need restriction" He growled at the shorter male now sitting cross legged beneath him. Yahaba sighed unamused almost bored from Kyoutani's angry tone.

"Tell that to my arm last month, everyone thinks i am a dumbass who fell down the stairs by himself--" Kyoutani snorted mumbling something along the lines. 'but you are a dumbass' making Yahaba glare at him before he decided to let it pass. "AND, tell that to our neighbor's cat."He cringed, a shiver running down his spine at the gruesome image of the poor animal's intestines spilled all over his house's front door. That was sure to leave a scar for a lonbg time. Kyoutani clicked his tongue, a growl, deep, and threatening spilled from his mouth, tongue coming out to wet his lips momentarily. (Yahaba would lie if he said he didn't find that strangely attarctive, god, blame him for his weird kinks or something, he still had no idea what made him not scream and run away when Kyoutani had told him he was a werewolf).

"That filthy thing was getting on my nerves" Kyoutani hissed taking Yahaba by surprise at the strange tone of his voice, it was something other than his usual unexplained anger. 

And then everything clicked and Yahaba's head was rolling back, mouth opening and his shoulders shaking as he laughed, laughed harder than he ever rememembered laughing in the few months dating Kyoutani Kentarou. "You-- you were jealous of a cat?" he managed between loud cackles and deep greedy inhales to fill his lungs. Quite sad he was busy laughing because he had missed the 50 shades of red Kyoutani's cheeks had changed varying from embarrassment to anger to bloodthirsty need to murder his own boyfriend. 

"Yes, yes i fucking did, okay stop laughing, ha ha, how funny, but that stupid thing, you were giving it more fucking attention than me and i got pissed off" Kyoutani blurted out and Yahaba was left awestruck. He knew his boyfriend was blunt, and a person who spoke without often thinking, but that was never the case when speaking to Yahaba, especially being forward about his feeling, and Yahaba was left something more than speechless. "So just- stop laug--" Kyoutani continued, eyes avoiding the general direction Yahaba was as he lowered himself in fron of him, he did not expect to be cut off by Yahaba's lips meeting his own, in a very sloppy, teeth clashing kiss that honestly would be so much better if well, Yahaba hadn't cut him. 

"Idiot" Yahaba mumbled lovingly when he pulled back, his thumb making small cycles on Kyoutani's cheeks. And Kyoutani waited, eyes half lidded waiting to listen something more, aything but Yahaba didn't continue his words, just looking at him as if looking at a small child who did not understand anything. 

"What the fuck, Shigeru, why did you call me an idiot?." He barked pushing Yahaba back , not missing the giggle Yahaba let out. "Because you are one. Did you honestly think i would reassure you that i love you just because you got jealous of a cat? Our neighor's cat? Sorry Kentarou, but this is the dumbest thing you have ever done, and next full moon i am locking you in the basement." Yahaba stated matter of factly, Kyoutani groaned too busy sinking in his embarrassment rather than anger for expecting something , anything else. 

"And for the record, I love you Kyoutani Kentarou, more than a cat" Yahaba whispered pecking Kyoutani's cheek before dusting himself off and skipping away, happy to finally being able to go back to the warmth of his house. A very frustrated and flustered Kyoutani following few meters behind him.

 

Bonus:

 

"Just so you know Shigeru" Kyoutani spat and Yahaba hummed uninterestdly at the insult Kyoutani had probably prepared for him. "I didn't wash my mouth after i ate the cat" Kyoutani said smugly while passing picking up his pace of walking so he was now walking in front of Yahaba who had stopped walking, eyes wide and his insides and stomach doing weird flip tricks from disgust. 

"WHAT THE FUCK KENTAROU"

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and i love it i am sorry.
> 
> please leave some kind of feedback i highly appreciate it and it makes my day plus it keeps me motivated to keep improving


End file.
